


Let go

by wicked3659



Series: Stargazer [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe wonders what he's doing on a mission with Prowl where he isn't exactly needed. His boredom is rudely interrupted in the worst and best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rare pairing community's weekly prompt: Sideswipe/Prowl - Let go

The shuttle flew steadily towards Earth. The Autobots had been more than willing to help the humans with their space program, short of actually giving them technology. This was the first of many shuttles they were helping them to build and teaching them how to fly. It was a prototype a combined low orbital shuttle and short distance space exploration spaceship that could do one trip to the moon and back with more efficient fuel and even artificial gravity. The Autobots had offered to give it a test flight and were now on their way back to the planet. The short mission had been a success.

Sideswipe however was not happy with this. He had no idea why he’d even been chosen for this mission in the first place. Personally he hated spaceflight. It was isolating, long and he much preferred feeling the wind across his frame as he raced in his alt mode. Despite being fitted with a jet pack which he used for his jet judo, Sideswipe was a mech that preferred being on solid ground, he always had. Furthermore, he was pretty sure that his being chosen was for some kind of punishment, given that he was stuck in the shuttle with none other than Prowl. Now for the most part he didn’t mind the Praxian. Prowl was annoyingly good at his job. A former enforcer with a penchant for discipline, something which he and his brother had been on the receiving end of, more than once. The mech was also a competent fighter and didn’t balk at taking on the difficult missions that he would also order others to take. Overall, Prowl was a good Autobot but beyond that, there wasn’t anything much that held Sideswipe’s interest. Oh he was fairly pretty to look at but that wasn’t something he could get away with doing the entire trip without Prowl noticing and possibly not reacting favourably towards.

Resisting the urge to roll his optics as Sideswipe ex-vented for the third time in fifteen minutes, Prowl spared the red mech a sidelong glance. “Is something the matter, Sideswipe?”

“I’m bored. Aren’t you bored?” He leant forward on his seat, his helm resting on the console. “I mean just look at all that space out there being boring. Augh, why did you make me come on this mission?” he whined pathetically. “I’m about as useful as Sunny with scratched paintwork.”

Prowl fought back the smirk of amusement at Sideswipe’s comment. Sunstreaker certainly was rendered virtually non-functional when his paintwork was damaged, such was the strength of the mech’s narcissism. Only Sideswipe however, could get away with mocking his twin’s obsession, safely. “I’m flying the shuttle, Sideswipe, so no, in answer to your question, I’m not bored.”

Sideswipe groaned again and slid down in his seat until he was practically lying half on it and half on the floor.

“That does not look comfortable,” Prowl commented lightly, somewhat bemused by Sideswipe’s actions. “Surely being in space isn’t that bad?”

Sitting up, Sideswipe stared at Prowl blankly and then stared out of their viewing window. “It’s just black space… what exactly am I missing about that?”

Putting the ship into temporary auto-pilot, Prowl followed his gaze. “You can see the sunlight reflecting of Earth’s oceans from here, and that storm over the pacific,” he pointed as something glinted over to their left. “That’s the International Space Station,” he commented. “Humans live up there, with the technology we’ve helped them develop for this ship, there’ll be a time when they can walk, rather than float on their own space station,” he turned his gaze towards the left. “Over there is the Andromeda galaxy, it’s another spiral galaxy, like this one, the closest to this one in fact. Although it is over 2.5 million light years away and is over 9 billion years old. Not much in comparison to the home galaxy of Cybertron but still fascinating nonetheless,” Prowl explained with a small smile.

Sideswipe regarded Prowl with a quirked optic ridge, tilting his helm at the mech curiously, optics focusing on the subtle smile tugging at his mouth. “You can see that?” he asked incredulously.

Prowl glanced at him and shook his helm with a chuckle. “No, of course not, but I know it’s there,” he met Sideswipe’s gaze. “It’s expected to collide with this Milky Way galaxy in approximately 3.75 to 4.5 billion years and will form a giant elliptical galaxy.”

Sideswipe’s optics brightened at that. “That’s within our lifetime,” he commented, leaning closer to Prowl and looking out of the view port, following his commander’s gaze.

“Hopefully,” Prowl replied, stealing a subtle glance at the red frontliner now practically leaning across him. “It would be fascinating to observe the process.”

“Huh,” Sideswipe commented, sitting back and giving Prowl a quizzical look. “How do you know this?”

“I study astronomy, I find it fascinating to know our place in the universe, but it just goes to show that just because you can’t see movement all the time, doesn’t mean that space is empty and boring,” he gave Sideswipe a small smile.

“How do you find time to do that? Aren’t you like, always working?”

Returning to the controls of the ship, with a chuckle, Prowl shook his helm. “Just because you don’t see it, Sideswipe, doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen,” he commented.

Pulling a face, Sideswipe made a noncommittal sound as he looked over his own controls. “So why am I here?” he asked after a few moments of quiet. “I mean it’s not like you needed a co-pilot. It’s punishment isn’t it? For that prank last week?”

Prowl continued to work the controls on their approach to Earth, his expression once again the impassive, unreadable one that Sideswipe was more familiar with. “It’s not punishment, though I’m glad to hear you admit your involvement.”

“Hey, no… it was all Bluestreak’s idea,” Sideswipe immediately retorted.

“Hmm, of course,” Prowl replied dryly, giving the mech a pointed look. “In answer to your question; there was nobody else available and Ironhide insisted that a warrior be included in case of Decepticon attack.”

“Attack. In space. Like I’m going to be much good out here.”

“Still, Prime agreed and here you are. I understand that it is not desirable for you but you can be assured in the knowledge that your time solely in my company is nearly at an end.”

Sideswipe opened his mouth to reply before stopping himself with a frown. Was Prowl hurt by the knowledge that very few mechs chose to spend time with him? “It’s not that I don’t like your company, Prowl,” he started, suddenly feeling the need to explain himself.

“I know,” Prowl answered easily before he could continue. “It’s boring to you. It’s alright,” he glanced over at Sideswipe. “I’m not offended.”

Great, that made Sideswipe feel inexplicably worse. “Well that’s because you know, I don’t know you, well, I guess, like outside of you being the commander and all,” he replied awkwardly. “But that space stuff… that’s pretty cool, I didn’t know that,” he huffed and frowned at the black scene before them, with only Earth in their viewer, growing larger. “You know, it’s all your fault really, you don’t share anything about yourself,” he blurted out after mulling it over for a few minutes.

“It is not invited,” Prowl explained simply.

“Prowl, it doesn’t need to be invited. Do you even know how nosey the mechs you work with are? They’d love to learn more about everyone, bunch of fraggin’ gossips. Especially you, you’re like an enigma wrapped in a ball of unemotional mystery,” he responded. “You don’t make it easy for mechs to want to get to know you though, you’re damned unapproachable.”

“It is not intentional. Perhaps it is a consequence of the position I hold,” Prowl glanced over at Sideswipe, who pulled a face at him.

“You are intimidating all by your fraggin’ self.”

“I am? I never really thought about it.”

“You intimidate the slag out of me and Sunny. Well, maybe not Sunny, but me? Yeah,” he laughed and playfully swiped Prowl’s arm. “Just you know do that thing you did earlier, more.”

“What? Talk about astronomy?”

Sideswipe laughed at Prowl’s confusion. “No! Smile,” he grinned at the Praxian who canted his helm at him, looking as befuddled as he’d ever seen him. “Trust me. Besides, it looks good on you,” the red mech commented, turning away from Prowl quickly to stare out into the void, his optics bright at what he’d just said.

“Thank you… I think?” Prowl commented a little quietly, his doorwings flicking up ever so slightly. He realised that the conversation had probably made Sideswipe a little uncomfortable after a long few moments of heavy silence and so he decided to attempt easier conversation. “Would you like me to show you where Cybertron is in regards to our present position?”

Sideswipe looked at him and a smile broke across his face. “That’d be co--”

His words were cut off when the shuttle suddenly jerked violently to the side, sending them tumbling out of their seats. “What the frag!?” he shouted over the roar of the protesting engines and the loud hissing of air escaping the hull.

Pulling himself up to his seat, Prowl’s hands flew over the console. “We’ve been attacked, we’re spinning out of control. An explosion!” he glanced up in time to see the familiar sigil of a Decepticon pass over the top of their shuttle. “Made to look like engine failure!”

Sideswipe dragged himself up and tried to help Prowl compensate but to no avail. Earth loomed in their viewing window as they sped towards her. “Prowl we’re caught in Earth’s gravity, I can’t break us free!”

“Sending out a distress beacon!” Prowl slapped the emergency beacon release. “Strap yourself in! I can try to level us out when we’re in Earth’s atmosphere!”

“Will that work?”

“We’ll still crash, but there’s a slim chance we’ll survive!” Prowl responded over the screeching of the alarms.

“Oh so comforting,” Sideswipe replied dryly, gripping onto the console as they plummeted through the first cloud layer. He shielded his optics from the intense heat burning their hull as they spun out of control. He kept trying to compensate as Prowl attempted to control their descent but as the clouds broke, he just saw green below them. “Prowl…?” he yelled urgently. “We gotta get off the shuttle!”

“We’ll never survive!” Prowl hollered back, his focus on the controls, despite the unrelenting shaking and tumbling of the shuttle.

“I’ll take my chances,” he unbuckled his seat and grabbed Prowl’s arm. “We’re leaving!” he opened up the door, once they were low enough and tugged on Prowl, who stubbornly refused to move.

“I can regain control!” Prowl insisted, the veering of the doomed shuttle, contradicting his words.

Shaking his helm, Sideswipe, turned Prowl’s chair to face him, dragging him away from the controls. “And I can save us,” he assured confidently. “Trust me. Let it go,” he urged, slapping the release on Prowl’s seat restraint.

“Sideswipe!”

“Hold onto me!” Sideswipe instructed, wrapping an arm about Prowl’s waist, his other gripping the door frame as he hurled them out into the open air. The shuttle was tumbling erratically and clipped them on the way out, making Sideswipe’s processor spin. They were still a few thousand feet in the air and falling fast, the air screaming past their audios. Focusing on the ground, he fired his jet pack when it moved beneath them and kept firing it in short bursts to slow and steady their descent. He hadn’t enough fuel to keep it activated due to their combined weight but it was enough to stop them ending up being smashed to unrecognisable pieces when they hit the ground. He held onto Prowl tightly and braced himself as the green layer of trees zoomed up to meet them. He fired his jet pack one more time to give them a fighting chance but he knew it was going to hurt anyway. “Hold on!” he yelled before they made impact and the world went black.

****

Groaning Sideswipe onlined slowly, his whole body ached and he was completely disorientated. Not least because he was hanging upside down in a tree. Squirming, he got himself free and hit the ground with a dull thud and a grunt of pain. “Prowl?” he called out, pushing himself up gingerly. His internal checks brought up a dozen injuries, most superficial and one internal bleed which his self repair was already working on. One of his leg struts was broken and bent out of place but he refused to let it stop him from walking. “Prowl!” he hollered again, feeling a sense of panic when he got no response. He’d kept hold of the mech for as long as he could, he couldn’t have gotten far. Looking up, he stared at the thick canopy of trees above him. They were some of the tallest trees he’d ever seen. On second thoughts, Prowl could be anywhere. He had to find him. He scanned the immediate area for spark signals, hoping something would show up.

After what felt like an age in the stifling, sticky heat, Sideswipe heard a groan in response to his hollers of Prowl’s name. He rushed, as well as he could in his current state towards the sound and nearly toppled over a sheer cliff. The tropical forest suddenly opened out into a valley and to his dismay he spotted Prowl on a ledge, some way below him. “Prowl!” he shouted down, leaning over, frantically looking for a way to get down.

Slowly rebooting, Prowl frowned as he heard his name and stared straight ahead. The glare of the sun faded and he spied Sideswipe’s worried face looking down at him from quite high up. “Sideswipe?” he murmured, groggy and disoriented. One of his doorwings was hanging from his back, useless and causing erroneous sensor readings that were giving him considerable pain. Quickly he shut off the sensor nodes to the joint but he knew without a steady flow of energon the attached limb it would start to corrode pretty quickly in the current humidity. Pushing himself up to sitting with a grimace, he looked around him and his spark leapt in his chest as he peered over the narrow ledge where he’d landed. He’d narrowly escaped deactivation by mere inches.

“You’re going to have to climb!” Sideswipe shouted down at him.

Prowl frowned, climb? He could barely stand. This was a recipe for disaster. There was however, no other way and exposed to the glaring tropical sun on a ledge at least a thousand feet above a raging river below, he wouldn’t last long. He wasn’t even certain the soft rock of this ledge could support his weight for much longer, especially if the weather decided to get wetter, which it invariably did in the tropics.

“Prowl! Climb!” Sideswipe hollered down again, urgency in his tone.

There was nothing for it. Getting, somewhat unsteadily, to his feet, Prowl exhaled slowly as he pressed against the rock face. His fuel levels were below minimal levels due to a bleeding injury he’d suffered when they’d crashed. His self repair had done what it could but he was still losing fuel at a slow rate. Focusing on the task, Prowl looked for the sturdiest hand hold and began to haul himself up the rock face.

Sideswipe watched nervously as Prowl climbed. The slightest mistake or shift in the rock and Prowl would likely tumble to his death. It was frustrating being unable to help, he could only look on and shout advice as his commander climbed, painfully slowly. He reached his hands down as Prowl drew nearer and his spark lurched in his chest as he slipped and froze against the rock. “Come on, Prowl, don’t stop,” he called out, lying himself flat on the ground and straining to reach for him. “Grab my hand!”

Intakes hitched, his arms trembling, Prowl forced himself to look up. There were no more hand holds, he had to push up with his feet and grab hold of Sideswipe’s outstretched hand. One miscalculation and it was all over. He cursed softly as he steeled himself for the final lunge. His hands met thin air and he stared up in genuine fear as he seemed to hang in mid-air for a split second before he felt himself falling backwards. A sudden jerk on his arm had him slamming face first into the rocks.

Sideswipe managed to grin down at him, both hands gripping one wrist as he half hung over the ledge. “I got you,” he declared resolutely. “Need you to climb up.”

Prowl reached up with his other hand and used his feet to push him up higher as Sideswipe adjusted his grip and reached around him in order haul him onto solid ground. Rolling onto his back, taking Prowl with him, Sideswipe collapsed with Prowl’s slighter frame sprawled over him. “I got you,” he breathed, his arms still wrapped tightly around Prowl.

“Don’t let go…” Prowl panted out softly, his body wracked with exhaustion as he lay over Sideswipe, too tired to care about being held flush to the larger mech at the moment. His helm rested on Sideswipe’s chest and he just lay there, grateful to still be alive.

They lay like that for what seemed like an age and Sideswipe wasn’t entirely certain that either of them had been conscious for the entire time. He felt fat rain drops splashing on his face and looked up at the narrow slip of the sky that had long since gone dark. “It’s raining,” he commented almost absently. He felt Prowl shift and carefully roll off him, his helm ending up pillowed on his arm as he peered up at the sky.

“It appears so,” he replied quietly.

The rain was a welcoming relief to the sticky heat that seemed to persist even into the cooler, slightly breezier night. Sideswipe relished the coolness on his plating, it soothed the ache of his injuries and cooled him down. The humidity didn’t do much for Cybertronian systems and it definitely made him feel less groggy. He glanced over at Prowl whose optics were dark. He’d been quiet for a while and he frowned with concern. “Prowl?”

“Mmm,”

“You awake?” he asked pointlessly.

Prowl huffed out a soft laugh. “Do I need to answer that?” he murmured, turning his helm to meet Sideswipe’s gaze.

“No… I was just wondering if you’re okay, you know injury wise. I think I broke my leg on the way down and there’s a rupture but it’s contained.”

“My doorwing was damaged. I am also suffering from internal injuries,” his optics dimmed as he explained. “There is a slow internal leak that my self repair has been unable to stop.”

Sideswipe stiffly pushed himself up, his optics bright with worry. “Why didn’t you say something!”

Gazing up at him from his prone position on the forest floor, Prowl smiled faintly. “There was nothing you could have done and I didn’t want you worrying unnecessarily.”

“Primus, fraggin’ damnit, Prowl!” Sideswipe uttered angrily, turning away. He frowned and glanced down at his frame. “How long?” he asked softly, spark pulsing faster with a growing concern.

“Hours… maybe a day,” Prowl stated gently. He reached out and placed his hand over Sideswipe’s, squeezing it gently. “There’s nothing you could have done,” he reassured quietly. “You still saved my life,” he added with a faint smile.

Mouth twisting, Sideswipe huffed air from his intakes and glanced at their hands. Turning his over he lightly held Prowl’s in his, his thumb running over the knuckles absently. “If you leave me alone out here, I’m going to be totally fragged off with you,” he replied almost petulantly, trying to lighten their situation, the faintest of smiles tugging at his lips before it faded once more. “This sucks…”

“I’m not enamoured with the situation, myself,” Prowl replied softly.

Sideswipe lay back down beside Prowl and they both gazed up at what little they could see of the sky. Given that they were on a ledge, they could see quite a few stars. “What are those stars?” he asked casually, hoping to keep Prowl focused enough that he remained conscious. The longer he stayed that way, the more chance he had of not slipping into permanent stasis lock and subsequent deactivation.

Prowl glanced over and frowned slightly. With some effort, he turned and half draped over Sideswipe as he pointed to the brightest point in the sky that they could see. “See that one?”

Sideswipe nodded as he followed Prowl’s directions. “That one is known as Sirius, it’s one of the brightest stars in the night sky. And over there,” he pointed up higher, almost directly above them. “Those two bright stars, they’re Alpha and Beta centauri, Alpha Centauri is the third brightest star and that one, he moved his hand down again between Sirius and Alpha Centauri is called Canopus, which is the next brightest after Sirius,” he explained.

Sideswipe listened fascinated. “How do you remember all their names?”

“I study, and I watch the skies,” Prowl replied, letting his arm drape over Sideswipe’s chest as he gazed out at the stars. “They’re quite beautiful and clear here, though we do have quite a fortunate spot in the desert too. Some of the stars we can see here, won’t be visible from the Ark because of the Earth’s rotation.”

“Huh…” Sideswipe responded, not really understanding all of it. Stars were the domain of navigators and enthusiasts, of which he was not, but listening to Prowl talk about them, for some reason, had him way more interested than he thought he would’ve been. “What’s that?” he pointed up at the cloudy faint band of white stars that stretched across the sky.

“That’s what the humans call the Milky Way, it’s the view of their own galaxy,” Prowl replied with a small smile.

“Do we come from this galaxy?” he asked, genuinely curious.

Prowl glanced up and pointed back up to Alpha Centauri. “See that star?”

“Yeah?”

“That was ours, as the Sun is the humans’ star,” he stated softly.

Sideswipe stared up at it in awe. “Really? Wow, I never knew…”

Prowl lowered his arm, seemingly content to just lie on Sideswipe’s chest. “Cybertron isn’t there anymore,” he explained quietly. “It was dislodged from orbit after millennia of fighting. It was ejected from this galaxy probably before Earth was even formed.”

“Oh,” something about the way Prowl explained it, made Sideswipe feel incredibly sad. “Where is it now?”

“Somewhere,” Prowl murmured. “Out there,” he waved generally over the sky. “We likely got sucked into this galaxy by a stray black hole or wormhole, we can only reach it via the space bridge now. It won’t always be the case it’ll eventually move out of range of this galaxy, or get pulled into orbit of another bypassing galaxy’s star.”

“It’s really cool that you know all this,” Sideswipe replied with a smile. He glanced down at Prowl and noticed his optics dimming. “Hey, stay with me,” he lightly brushed his fingers over Prowl’s cheek, catching his attention.

“Hmm?” Prowl hummed drowsily, peering up at Sideswipe. “Not going anywhere…” he murmured, his speech slowing as his systems began to suffer from lack of fuel.

“Sure you’re not, how about you tell me where you go stargazing, hm?” he encouraged gently, continuing his touches in order to keep Prowl aware and focused on something.

“The roof,” Prowl murmured softly with a vague, distracted smile. “It’s peaceful and clear up there.”

“You going to show me sometime?” he prompted gently, frowning as he watched Prowl’s optics dimming again.

“Perhaps I will,” came the soft reply.

Sideswipe placed his free hand on Prowl’s back, noting with surprise just how cold he’d become. That wasn’t a good sign. “I’m going to move you okay?”

“Hm? Move… where?” Prowl murmured.

“Never you mind,” Sideswipe smirked faintly, keeping his tone light. He gently pulled Prowl up to lie over him, so his body could take in some of the warmth his was emitting. “Comfy?”

“Mm, very…” came the slightly slurred murmur. “You?”

Sideswipe’s optics brightened at the question, delayed by a few minutes that it was. “Yeah, surprisingly,” he replied warmly.

“Surprisingly?”

“Yeah, I’ve decided I quite like having you draped over me,” he grinned as Prowl weakly peered at him in bemusement.

“Sideswipe, you wouldn’t be trying to take advantage of my vulnerable state now would you?”

Grin widening, Sideswipe grew bolder and lightly brushed his fingertips over the edge of Prowl’s chevron. “No, Sir, but I figured flirting with you might keep you awake a bit longer.”

Prowl chuckled softly. “Logical thinking, Sideswipe… I’m impressed.”

Sideswipe laughed quietly. “You’re easily pleased, this bodes well for me,” he added with mischievous smirk down at Prowl.

Lifting his helm to regard Sideswipe curiously and in mild confusion, Prowl raised an optic ridge. “Oh, how so? Are you intending to try and show off your other undoubtedly numerous skills?”

“Maybe, I need you to do something for me though,” he murmured, reaching up to lightly cup Prowl’s face.

“What is it?” Prowl whispered.

Sideswipe leaned a little closer, his gaze taking in Prowl’s handsome features, highlighted by the growing glow of dawn. “Stay awake,” he whispered back, their lips almost touching.

Without warning, Prowl’s comm suddenly blipped, and their optics met, bright and confused, the moment that had passed between them, flitted away at the interruption and Sideswipe lowered his helm down as Prowl answered his comm.

Rescue was swift in arriving and it wasn’t long before they were on separate berths in Skyfire’s hold, being transported safely back to the Ark. Sideswipe glanced over at Prowl beside him and smiled faintly. He’d long since lost consciousness but he was stable thanks to Ratchet. They’d been lucky. Sideswipe hadn’t known that Prowl had kept his locator activated, despite the increased drain on his systems. Sideswipe didn’t have a locator fitted and so in taking the risk, Prowl had saved both their lives. Reaching over, when Ratchet had moved to the cockpit, Sideswipe gently took hold of Prowl’s hand. “I guess we’re even now,” he murmured, unable to prevent the pang of disappointment he felt. He’d enjoyed getting this unique insight into Prowl, despite the circumstances. It was unlikely to ever happen again. He drifted into recharge, his hand curling around Prowl’s.

****

Sideswipe strolled through the Ark. It had been about a week since the crash and he’d made a full recovery. Prowl had too, as far as he knew, the mech had been typically elusive as Sideswipe knew he would be. Prowl wasn’t one for being seen outside of work anyway. He frowned at that thought and paused. Glancing back down the corridor, another thought struck him. “Teletraan, what’s the weather like tonight?”

“Cool and clear, 24% chance of precipitation,” came the computer’s clear voice.

Sideswipe grinned and turned back the way he’d come.

****

It really was peaceful up on the roof of the Ark. The sky was wonderfully clear and Prowl could see many constellations. The cold beauty of the stars had always fascinated him and filled him with a sparkling like wonder about their place in the Universe. Sharing that interest with Sideswipe had had a stronger effect than he’d realised. He’d enjoyed explaining the stars to him, indulging in that small brief, intimate moment, for what it was. He rarely connected with anyone outside of his duties and not always through choice. In some ways it was just easier given that at any one time he could be ordering them to their deaths but also he just didn’t hold interest of the mechs that crossed his path. He’d resigned himself to the isolation of his position but that brief contact with Sideswipe had reminded him of just how lonely a position it was.

“Nice night.”

Prowl whirled around and quickly got to his feet at the voice, doorwings rising on his back. “Sideswipe, what are you doing here?”

The red mech closed the distance between them slowly, a lopsided grin on his face. “I remembered you said you came here and I was thinking about that night, under the stars,” he commented glancing up at the sky.

“You were?” Prowl replied incredulously, following his gaze up. “It was an experience…” he added quietly.

“That it was,” Sideswipe murmured, looking down at Prowl and stepping into his space as he gazed up at the sky. “I seem to also remember that there was something I needed to show you,” he smiled warmly as Prowl’s gaze snapped to him, sharply. He didn’t hesitate as he cupped his face and brushed his thumb lightly over Prowl’s slightly parted lips. “That is, if you’re still interested in one of my many numerous skills?”

Prowl let out a choked sound as Sideswipe’s arm curled around his waist and pulled him flush to his larger frame but didn’t pull away, his optics fixed on Sideswipe.

Taking it as a yes, Sideswipe leaned in and claimed a soft kiss, relishing the quiet mewl that escaped Prowl’s lips. He pulled away briefly to study Prowl’s face and make sure he wasn’t uncomfortable and smiled warmly kissing him again, deepening it slowly, elated when Prowl returned it in kind.

Gently, after a while kissing him, Sideswipe lay Prowl down right there on the roof of the Ark and proceeded to kiss and mouth seductively over his frame. Prowl’s intakes hitched and his clever hands searched out sensitive seams and used them to his advantage, pulling a guttural groan from Sideswipe. In revenge, Sideswipe licked a long line up Prowl’s interface panel which released easily, much to his pleasure.

“Sideswipe,” Prowl uttered out, breathlessly, his hands resting on his shoulders, not pushing him away but not letting him closer.

Sensing some apprehension, Sideswipe carefully lay over the top of Prowl, feeling the heat rolling off him and kissed him passionately, gazing down at him when it broke. “Do you want this?” he asked softly, wanting to be sure.

Uncertainty flickered through him for a few seconds before Prowl finally nodded. “Been a while,” he whispered with a faint frown, tearing his gaze from Sideswipe.

Gently turning his face back to his, Sideswipe grinned and mouthed playfully over his lips. “Told you, not letting go, not unless you want me to,” he murmured, dipping his helm to mouth and kiss the warm metal of Prowl’s throat.

“Don’t let go…” Prowl whispered with a soft pleasured moan. “Make me see stars…”

And Sideswipe did.


End file.
